Une sombre histoire
by Jo.Farrow
Summary: Et si les choses ne s'étaient jamais passées comme prévu ? Brittany Ellis est la fille parfaite d'une famille nettement loin de l'être. Alejandro Fuentes quant à lui est encore plus sombre et dangereux que ce qu'il laisse entendre. Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début, pour pimenter un peu les choses ?
1. Chapter 1, Brittany

_**Disclaimer** ; L'histoire originelle et les droits appartiennent à Simone Elkeles, je ne fait que la modifier dans le cadre de cette fanfiction._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

.Brittany.

Tout le monde sait que je suis parfaite. De ma tenue jusqu'au bout de mes ongles, je suis la perfection incarnée. Il me faut au moins ça, pour suffire à camoufler au mieux ma famille qui elle est nettement moins glamour, une fois que l'on gratte un peu sous sa surface rutilante.

Debout devant le miroir immense à pieds en forme de griffes de ma salle de bain, je m'applique à me maquiller soigneusement, mon eyeliner à la main. Je suis stressée, plus que je ne vais jamais l'admettre, à l'idée de rentrer en terminale dans quelques dizaines de minutes. La dernière année de lycée est censée être la meilleure, j'ai pourtant l'instinct qu'elle me sera la plus éprouvante. Mes yeux soigneusement égalisés à l'aide d'un fin trait noir sur mes paupières, je souris à mon reflet, m'appliquant à afficher cet air niais qui me caractérise tant et d'une de mes mains pâles et ornée de bagues décoratives, j'ajuste mes cheveux que je viens de finir de boucler sur le bas. Mon blond foncé va en s'éclaircissant sur les pointes qui arrivent au niveau de ma poitrine sans que je n'ai eu le besoin de passer chez le coiffeur pour ça. Je peux juste remercier les bienfaits du chaud soleil des Bahamas. Et la fortune de papa aussi, accessoirement.

- Brit, descends, hurle maman depuis l'entrée d'une voix stridente.

Je jette un dernier regard d'ensemble à ma tenue, jean serrant délavé et débardeur blanc, avant d'accepter l'ordre de ma mère. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, ça tourne en général mal pour moi et je préfère éviter autant que possible de subir sa colère. Des fois je me dis qu'elle doit être schizophrène ou souffrir d'une autre maladie mentale, comment expliquer les caprices et les crises de colère soudaine sinon ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand j'arrive au bas de l'escalier, elle m'y attend en détaillant ma tenue de haut en bas, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu ressembles à une de ses enfants des rues, Brittany.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, maman.

Je descends les dernières marches et l'embrasse sur la joue. L'odeur si forte, presque écœurante de son parfum me retourne l'estomac à mesure que je m'approche d'elle.

- Tu as tellement de vêtements de marque et plus sophistiqués que ça, et tu choisis de mettre des choses tellement banales.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et pars dans la cuisine me servir un verre de jus d'orange dans un des verres en cristal de maman, regardant mon reflet dans le grille pain scintillant qui ne sert jamais, et j'arrange encore ma coiffure d'un mouvement de doigts agile. Être superficielle est devenu une habitude récurrente, c'est mon image de fabrique. Que serait le monde sans Brittany Ellis dans son rôle de princesse précieuse et de chef des pompoms girls ? Mon regard glisse machinalement vers la place vide à table, celle de Shelley, et je me retrouve déstabilisée. Elle me manque. Et mes parents continuent de faire comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé.

- Monte te changer, Brittany. Je refuse que tu sortes de la maison avec cette allure de délinquante.

Maman, les sourcils froncés, me sort de mes pensées en tirant sur mon débardeur avec agacement.

- Maman, tout le monde met ça, c'est une tenue ordinaire.

- Justement, n'oublie pas que tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

Comme j'aimerais que maman soit dans un de ses bons jours ou elle ne m'attaque pas pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je remonte les marches deux par deux, et une fois dans ma chambre je jette un oeil à ma montre. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps si je veux passer prendre ma meilleure amie Sierra et ne pas arriver en retard à l'école. J'attrape une veste de tailleur bleu marine et l'enfile rapidement, renouant avec mon apparence habituelle de petite fille de riche coincée.

Quand je redescends, maman inspecte de nouveau ma tenue.

- La veste, passable. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Ouf.

Puis elle pose les clefs de ma nouvelle voiture dans mes mains, et me presse vers la porte.

En me dirigeant vers la sortie je fais tourner les clefs entre mes doigts. Qu'est que cette journée déjà fatigante me réserve encore ?

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne année 2015. Je serais brève : Je me lance dans cet univers que j'ai découvert le 23 décembre dernier grâce à ma très chère <strong>Missy Tagada,<strong> et dire que je suis tombée amoureuse serait un euphémisme, c'est donc la raison de cet empressement à déjà écrire cette histoire. Je ne suis pas très fan du blabla de l'auteure donc je me dépêche. Je dois préciser quelques détails : Premièrement, n'ayant plus d'ordinateur j'écris et poste sur mon téléphone, d'où les fautes que vous allez forcément trouver. Je me rattraperai quand je pourrais. Ensuite, peu de gens ont l'air de connaître cet univers malheureusement donc je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, cependant si vous passez par ici je ne serais pas contre recevoir votre avis, mais n'y voyez là aucune obligation. Et enfin, dernier point mais pas le moins important, je reprends l'histoire au tout début, en changeant quelques détails de-ci de-là, certains étant plus importants que d'autres. J'ai l'intention de faire une Brittany un peu moins sage et un Alex encore plus...Alex._

_Voilà sur ce je me m'arrête enfin là. Bonne soiree à tous. X_


	2. Chapter 2, Alex

_Je rappelle que l'histoire originelle et les droits appartiennent à l'auteure Simone Elkeles et qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une fanfiction._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**.Alex.**

- Alex, lève-toi !

Je menace mon petit frère du regard et ensevelis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Depuis que je dois partager ma chambre avec mes frères de onze et quinze ans, pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes. Et me cacher derrière ce simple coussin ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose. Je grogne et me retiens de lui foutre la trouille du siècle :

- Dégage, Luis. _No estés chigando._

- Je déconne pas. _Mamà_ m'a dit de te réveiller pour que tu ne sois pas en retard en cours.

La terminale. Je devrais être fier d'être le premier de la famille Fuentes à finir le lycée. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça va bien me servir. Aller en terminale, pour moi, c'est comme être en préretraite. Je sais que je peux continuer, je suis suffisamment intelligent pour, mais tout le monde souhaite me voir partir, moi le premier.

Je me rendors peu à peu en ignorant le babillage incessant de Luis, jusqu'à ce qu'il me menace de me vider une carafe d'eau sur la tête. Je sais bien que la menace officielle vient de mamà et que Luis ne fait que me transmettre le message, mais ma main jaillit, saisie mon oreiller et le lance tout droit sur le visage de mon petit frère.

- Arhhh ! hurle-t-il.

On entend rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Carlos, mon autre frère, se marre comme une baleine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Luis lui saute dessus. De mon côté, j'observe le combat partir en vrille tandis que mes deux petits frères se balancent des coups de pied et des coups de poing. Ils cognent bien, me dis-je fièrement pendant qu'ils continuent de se frapper. Je sais que mon devoir en tant que frère aîné serait de les séparer, de préférence avant que mamà n'arrive mais je n'en ai juste pas envie. C'est distrayant, et ça les apprends à se défendre. Mon image de mauvais garçon en prendrait un coup si mes frères se battaient comme des filles, et mamà n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier que je leur apprenne à se battre moi-même. Elle ne comprends pas que je cherche juste à les protéger et à les préparer au mieux à la vie qui les attends dehors, dans la rue. Je me relève juste et les enjambes, trébuchant sur la jambe de Luis pile quand mamà fait irruption dans la pièce un seau à la main, et nous en asperge tout les trois au vol. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Déjà habillée pour aller au travail, dans son uniforme de caissière, elle se permet quand même d'être imposante. Elle est employée dans une épicerie de quartier à quelques rues de la maison. Le salaire n'est pas extraordinaire mais nous arrivons à nous en sortir. Grâce à ça et autre chose, entre autre.

- Debout !

Elle semble plus furieuse que jamais.

- Merde, _Ma_ ! s'écrie Carlos en se relevant.

_Mi'amà_ plonge sa main dans le reste d'eau glacée et la lui lance en plein visage. Luis éclate de rire mais avant de réaliser ce qui ce passe, il s'en prend une giclée lui aussi. Ils n'apprendrons donc jamais ?

- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Luis ?

- Non, maman, répond Luis, qui se tient droit comme un bon petit soldat.

- Tu as d'autres gros mots à faire sortir de ta boca, Carlos ?

Elle approche sa main du seau en guise d'avertissement.

- Non, maman, fait le soldat numéro deux.

- Et toi, Alejandro ?

Elle plisse alors les yeux vers moi et je lui lance mon sourire insolent, celui qui met les nerfs à tout le monde, avant de lui tourner le dos pour entrer dans notre petite salle de bain. Je sens quelques gouttes d'eau glacée atterrir sur mon cou et je l'ignore royalement, m'enfermant pour me préparer pour l'école. Si elle croit que je vais lui pardonner si facilement ce qu'elle a fait à _mi papá,_ elle peut toujours rêver. Il est peut-être mort il y a des années, mais je continuerai à le défendre coûte que coûte.

Après une douche rapide, je retourne dans ma chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Là, je trouve Luis avec un de mes bandanas sur la tête et j'en ai un petit instant de flottement. Je le lui retire immédiatement.

- Ne touche plus jamais à ça, Luis.

- Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux marron si profonds traduisent toute son innocence. Pour Luis ce n'est peut-être qu'un bandana, mais pour moi il définit mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Je devrais essayer d'expliquer cela au mieux à Luis, il n'est encore après tout qu'un gosse de 11 ans, mais il sait ce que je suis. Tout le monde sait que ce bandana porte les couleurs du gang des _Latino Blood_. La rancœur et la soif de vengeance m'ont introduit dans le gang et il n'y à plus d'échappatoire pour moi, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que mes frères se fassent enrôler, mais autant ne pas me bercer d'illusion. Ça arrivera surement un jour, en attendant autant que je les en tiennent le plus éloignés possible, et que je leur apprenne à se battre et à se défendre au cas où. Je fais quand même une boule du bandana, et écarte mon petit frère de mon lit.

- Luis, ne touche pas à mes affaires, surtout celles du Blood.

- J'aime bien les couleurs, rouge et noir.

Comme si je portais ça pour peaufiner mon look.

- Si je te revois le porter, tu finiras bleu et noir. Compris, petit frère ?

Il se met à trembler.

-Oui, compris.

Alors qu'il quitte la pièce à toute allure, je me demande si il serra un jour capable de supporter et d'affronter la vie que je mène. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser, il est encore jeune, j'ai encore le temps de voir venir avant que le gang ne s'intéresse à lui. J'attrape un t-shirt noir dans mon armoire et enfile mon jean délavé et déchiré. Tandis que je noue mon bandana autour du front, _mi'amà_ me crie depuis la cuisine :

- Alejandro, viens manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. _De prisa_, allez !

- J'arrive !

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle attache autant d'importance à la nourriture. Et si elle croit qu'un petit déjeuner tous ensemble va changer quelque chose à notre relation, elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à la pardonner.

Quand j'arrive, mes frères sont déjà en train d'engloutir leur petit déjeuner. J'ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur et en passe le contenu en revue.

- Assieds-toi.

- Non, Ma. J'attrape juste...

- Alejandro, tu n'attrapes rien du tout. Assieds-toi. Nous sommes une famille et nous allons manger ensemble, comme il se doit.

Je soupire et attrape un fruit dans le bac du réfrigérateur, la défiant clairement du regard. C'est juste parce que mes petits frères sont ici et que je tiens à les préserver autant que possible, sinon je lui dirait bien des choses à propos de sa famille.

- Appelle-moi Alex, _Mamà_.

- Si j'avais voulu t'appeler Alex, je ne me serais pas pris la peine de te prénommer Alejandro. Tu n'aimes pas le prénom que nous t'avons donné ?

Tout à coup, mon corps se raidit. On m'a légué le prénom d'un père qui n'est plus de ce monde, auquel j'ai succédé au rang d'homme de la maison. Alejandro, Alejandro Jr, Junior.

- Alex veut passer pour un blanc, intervient Carlos. Frérot, tu peux changer ton prénom, cela n'empêchera personne de voir que tu es bel et bien un Mexicano.

- Carlos, _cállate la boca._

- _Mojado_, s'amuse Carlos, qui me traite de poule mouillée.

Il est allé trop loin. Je repousse la chaise se trouvant dans mon chemin, la faisant crisser contre le sol. Mon frère se rapproche aussi en voulant se donner des allures de grand. Il sait pourtant que je peux lui casser la gueule. Un jour, son ego surdimensionné lui causera des ennuis avec les mauvaises personnes. Mamà lui ordonne de se rassoir mais j'ai avant ça le temps de le saisir par le col de sa chemise après une autre de ses provocations.

- Je suis peut-être un _ganguero_ mais si tu continues tes conneries, c'est aussi ce que l'on pensera de toi.

Je le relâche et recule d'un pas sous son regard noir. Je sais qu'il se pense mieux que moi. Qu'il pense valoir mieux que moi, et c'est peut-être le cas. Mais en attendant, je suis celui dans le gang. Je suis responsable d'eux, avec tout ce que ça implique. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit con de frère en pleine crise d'adolescence me marcher dessus, même si ça veut dire que je vais devoir lui donner une bonne leçon. Il va devoir apprendre à rester à sa place.

J'attrape ma veste de cuir noir, il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je m'éloigne de Mi'amà et de son secret révélé qui me rend malade, et que je mette de la distance entre cet idiot de Carlos et moi avant que je ne lui casse les dents.

Dans la rue, des types portant le même bandana que moi m'adressent le signe des _Latino Blood_ : la main droite qui tape deux fois le bras gauche, avec l'annulaire replié. Le sang brûle dans mes veines alors que je les salue de la même façon en grimpant sur ma moto. Ils veulent un membre de gang pur et dur, avec moi ils sont servis.

- Alex, attends, s'exclame une voix féminine bien familière.

Carmen Sanchez, ma voisine et petite copine occasionnelle, court dans ma direction.

- Salut, Carmen.

- Tu m'amènes au bahut ?

Carmen, en plus d'être sexy et intime avec moi, est ma pote des Latino Blood. Qu'on soit en couple ou non, on se soutient l'un l'autre. C'est la règle entre nous deux.

- Monte.


	3. Chapter 3, Brittany

_Que le changement commence ! (Imaginez-moi dire ça avec la voix de Dumbledore au moment du banquet de début d'année, ça fait plus classe)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>_

_.Brittany._

Le vent produit par la vitesse de la voiture vient me décoiffer, et je m'en plainds à Sierra, ma meilleure amie confortablement installée sur mon siège passager. Elle et moi roulons vers Vine Street, en direction du lycée de Fairfield, dans ma nouvelle décapotable grise métalisée.

"Sois parfaite, parce que les gens parfaits n'attirent pas les soupçons." Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont enseigné cette devise qui régit ma vie. Voilà la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai fait aucun commentaire lorsque mon père m'a offert cette BMW, ce cadeau extravagant, pour mon anniversaire, il y a deux semaines.

- N'oublie pas que nous vivons dans la banlieue de Chicago, souligne Sierra qui laisse pendre sa main à l'extérieur de la voiture.

La légendaire "ville des vents" n'est pas une ville connue pour la douceur de son climat. Quand bien même, je ralentis pour examiner mon reflet dans mon rétroviseur, laissant Sierra me faire un cours de psychologie. Elle pense que je suis juste nerveuse à l'idée de croiser Colin, mon petit-ami, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours du moins. Bien évidemment, je ne dois pas oublier de prendre un air triste, c'est l'idée de maman. Colin étant beau, populaire et de bon parti, toute fille censée serait effondrée suite à une rupture avec lui. Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment censée. Et que même si je ne ressentais rien de profond pour Colin, il m'a quand même trompée cet été avec la première greluche à forte poitrine lui étant tombé sous la main. C'est humiliant. Mais bien sûr, Brittany Ellis ne doit rien laisser paraître. Quel drame ce serait si je laissais apparaître une faille à mon attitude de robot.

- La distance rapproche parfois les gens, reprend Sierra. Tu es capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls et lui de l'équipe de football américain. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Comme le sirop d'érable sur les pancakes. C'est comme ça ! Je suis sure que vous allez vous remettre ensemble avant la fin de la journée.

Je lui souris affectueusement en ayant plutôt la forte envie de vomir. Oh mon Dieu qu'elle est niaise, et qu'est-ce que je dois avoir l'air autant dénuée d'intelligence que elle. Ça me fatigue de plus en plus de devoir sauver les apparences, j'ai déjà l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. C'est vrai que sans Shelley, rien n'est vraiment plus pareil.

Je rentre sur le parking du lycée en pensant d'avantage à ma soeur qu'à ma conduite. Du coup, la voiture pile dans un crissement de pneus, juste avant de percuter un garçon et une fille juchés sur une moto. Je croyais pourtant que la place était libre.

- Fais gaffe, connasse ! me lance Carmen Sanchez, la fille installée à l'arrière de la moto, en me faisant un doigt.

Je me mets à crier pour qu'elle m'entende par dessus le grondement du moteur.

- Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Brusquement, je réalise à qui appartient l'engin que j'ai failli heurter. Le conducteur se retourne. Ces yeux noirs, haineux. Ce bandana rouge et noir. Je retient mon souffle, et m'enfonce dans mon siège.

- Oh merde ! C'est Alex Fuentes.

- Mince, Brit, murmure Sierra, j'aimerais survivre jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Recule avant qu'il ne décide de nous tuer toutes les deux.

Alex me fixe avec des yeux assassins tandis qu'il abaisse la béquille de sa moto. Est-ce qu'il va venir jusqu'à nous ?

Je cherche la marche arrière sur cette voiture, maudissant mon père de ne pas m'avoir acheté une automatique. Dans la panique de l'instant, je suis incapable de me rappeler le peu de repaire que j'ai avec cet engin démoniaque. Alex s'avance d'un pas. Je jette un oeil à Sierra qui fouille désespérément dans son sac. Croit-elle sincèrement qu'on va la prendre au sérieux ?

- J'arrive pas à trouver la marche arrière sur cette fichue bagnole. Aide-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

- Ben...rien, répond Sierra entre ses dents. Je veux juste éviter leurs regards, ils font partie des Latino Blood, je te rappelle ! Dépêche ! Moi, je ne sais conduire que les automatiques.

Enfin j'enclenche la marche arrière et mes roues font un bruit perçant pendant que je recule.

Je fini par aller me garer dans l'aile ouest du parking, loin, très loin d'un certain membre de gang qui terroriserait même le plus costaud des footballeurs. Malheureusement pour nous, Alex Fuentes et le reste de sa bande, tous du même gang, se tiennent devant la porte du lycée, installés en haut des marches.

- Dépassons-les, chuchote Sierra. Quoi qu'il advienne, ne les regardes pas dans les yeux.

Je note le conseil et me montre discrète. Parce que Brittany Ellis est une fille faible et fragile à l'existence superficielle, elle n'affronterait jamais droit dans les yeux un délinquant. Comment est-ce que cette vie de faux semblant peut me suffire depuis si longtemps ? Je ne suis pas aussi lâche, ou même prude. Même si je dois reconnaître que Alex est plus que terrifiant dans son genre. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma résolution de me montrer discrète est un peu compromise quand Alex Fuentes me bloque volontairement le passage et je sors de mes pensées, n'ayant plus d'autre choix.

- Tu conduis n'importe comment, me glisse Alex avec son léger accent de Latino et son attitude de macho.

D'accord, il ressemble à un mannequin avec son corps d'athlète et son superbe visage et j'avoue que ça me déstabilise quelques secondes mais je me reprends. Les choses veulent que, lui étant issus des quartiers sud et moi des quartiers nord, nous ne nous mélangions pas. C'est même tout juste acceptable que nous nous adressions la parole, surtout au lycée. Les gens vont parler après. Je ferais mieux de mettre fin à cette entrevue des maintenant. Je me décale donc dans l'intention de le dépasser et saisi le regard noir de Carmen Sanchez posé sur moi. Cette fille et ses amies des quartiers sud, elles me détestent, par rapport à ce que je représente, à ce que je suis. Ou, plutôt, pour ce qu'elles s'imaginent que je suis. Ma seconde d'inattention, celle que Carmen m'a fait perdre, a laissé le temps à Alex de se mouvoir dans la suite de mon mouvement et il se retrouve à nouveau juste devant moi, m'immobilisant à nouveau en bloquant le passage. Il me sonde lentement de haut en bas avant de remonter les yeux doucement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un garçon me scrute ainsi, mais je n'en avais jamais vu un le faire si ouvertement...et de si près. Je sens mes joues rosir sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

- La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas, me dit-il d'une voix détendue, maîtrisée.

Il veut m'intimider et sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner à ce petit jeu, même si j'en ai l'estomac retourné. Il est tellement différent de ceux que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer, le danger émane directement de lui comme par vagues.

- Merci du tuyau.

- Si, un jour, tu veux qu'un vrai mec t'apprennent à conduire, je peux te donner des cours.

Les sifflets de ses amis me tapent déjà sur les nerfs.

- Si tu étais un vrai mec, tu m'ouvrirais la porte.

Est-ce que ma repartie est assez forte pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas être sa victime et pas trop brusque pour ne pas bafouer mes manières du vieux monde ? Être superficielle et populaire, c'est tout un art.

Alex recule, ouvre la porte et se penche en avant comme le ferait un maître d'hôtel. Il se fiche de moi, nous le savons tous les deux. Tout le monde le sait. Je fais signe à Sierra, toujours affairée à ne rien chercher dans son sac. Elle est totalement déstabilisée par la situation. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il me manque une réplique pour satisfaire à leur envie de voir une peste arrogante des beaux quartiers.

- Tu devrais changer de vie, en choisir une moins pourrie Fuentes.

- Comme la tienne ? _Cabróna_, laisse-moi te dire un truc...Il prend un ton particulièrement dur : Ta vie est artificielle. Comme toi.

Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Quand j'agrippe Sierra et la traîne par le bras à l'intérieur, nous sommes suivies par des sifflets à nouveau, et des commentaires de toute sorte. Sierra dégage son bras une fois dans l'abri sure qu'est le hall de l'école et me fixe avec un regard écarquillé, peu flatteur.

- Putain, Brit ! Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi ? Est-ce que je dois te parler de l'arme qu'il trimballe dans son pantalon ?!

J'ai la décence de baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Oui, j'ai joué avec le feu. Alex Fuentes me méprise autant que les autre, si ce n'est plus. Pourtant, je crois que je l'envie un peu. Il est libre de dire et faire ce qu'il veut. Une liberté que je n'ai jamais eu ni n'aurais jamais. Je dois d'abord penser à ma famille.


	4. Chapter 4, Alex

_**4**_

_**. Alex.**_

Je savais que je finirai par me faire convoquer dans le bureau du nouveau proviseur pendant l'année, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive des le premier jour. Mr Aguirre a été embauché ici grâce à sa réputation de dur à cuir dans un autre lycée de Milwaukee. Quelqu'un m'a certainement désigné comme "un chef", car c'est bien moi qui suis assis sur cette chaise, après avoir été sorti du cours de gym, pas un autre Latino Blood.

Et le voilà, ce nouveau proviseur qui joue les gros durs, à bomber le torse et radoter le règlement intérieur. Je sens bien qu'il essaie de me tester, de jauger ma réaction en me provoquant et en me menaçant.

- ...et cette année, j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires, Alejandro.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, en tentant de m'intimider. Ben voyons. M'appeler par mon prénom d'origine, pas le surnom que j'utilise me prouve qu'il essaie d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Comme si ça allait faire quelque chose, _mamà_ utilise déjà la même tactique à la maison sans en obtenir un seul résultat. Aguirre est Latino, c'est évident, ça se voit, mais qu'il ne commence pas à me sortir ses phrases préfabriquées ni une histoire cousue de fil blanc racontant sa dure vie dans les quartiers pauvres. Il n'a probablement jamais mis les pieds dans un quartier comme celui de Fairfield, il ne sait rien de la vraie pauvreté ni de ce qui pousse des jeunes comme moi à entrer dans des gangs. Et voilà qu'il me sort le discours tant attendu ; Il a promis au recteur d'endiguer la violence qui règne dans ce lycée depuis des années. Qu'il essaie tiens, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Comme si le Blood allait être facile à soumettre !

Je lève les yeux vers lui et fait mine de l'écouter attentivement pendant qu'il parle et parle encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sur le tapis l'histoire de ce matin. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que m'amuser avec cette pimbêche de pom-pom girl et mademoiselle est déjà venue s'en plaindre. Brittany Ellis est donc la responsable de ma présence dans ce bureau aujourd'hui. Si on met de côté qu'elle est une vraie balance, et que je déteste ça, le goût amer de la discrimination se diffuse jusqu'à mes lèvres. Est-ce qu'un type du même genre que son abruti de copain finirait ici pour les mêmes raisons ? Bien sur que non. Ces mecs sont sportifs, riches et blancs, Aguirre continuerait de leur faire de la lèche. Et vu que mademoiselle Ellis a elle aussi grandit du bon côté de la ville, elle peut se permettre de foutre les autres dans la merde juste parce que mademoiselle est susceptible. Si elle veut jouer à ça, on va jouer. Je n'ai fait que m'amuser gentiment avec elle ce matin, mais si elle veut voir mon côté méchant, ce serra sans problème pour moi.

- Voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé sur le parking ? J'aimerai connaître ta version des faits.

Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Le Mexicano à toujours tord quand il est opposé à des blancs, je l'ai appris depuis le temps. Ma version n'a aucune importance. Mais quand même, je risque de me faire écraser par la nouvelle BM de Brittany Ellis et c'est de ma faute à moi ? Cette pimbêche se pose donc décidément toujours en victime, une habitude des gosses de riches, pourris gâtés. Il parait que l'an dernier, un seul coup de fil de sa mère a suffit à faire changer son C en A, ce n'est pas ainsi que c'est sensé marcher dans la vie, pas étonnant que ces blancs n'aient aucun sens des réalités.

- Il ne c'est rien passé. On c'est juste mal compris ce matin.

Oui, Brittany Ellis n'a simplement pas compris que deux véhicules ne pouvaient pas tenir sur une seule place de parking.

- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude de vous retrouver ici, Alejandro.

- Alex.

- Très bien, Alejandro.

Dans le couloir, une marée d'élèves déferle. Je n'ai aucune idée de pour qui il se prend, mais ce nouveau proviseur ne vas pas me faciliter les choses. De retour dans le vestiaire de la salle de sport, je me change avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps, pile à l'instant où la sonnerie marquant le changement de cours commence. Je me dirige vers mon cours de Chimie avec Madame Peterson, toujours en maugréant.


	5. Chapter 5, Brittany

_**5**_

_**.Brittany.**_

Avant de rentrer en cours, j'allume mon portable et regarde les SMS que j'ai reçus dans la matinée par mes amies. Elles veulent toutes me prévenir que de 1, Colin semble déjà s'être trouvé une nouvelle petite copine, et que de 2, Alex Fuentes est ressortit du bureau du principal en étant remonté contre moi. Est-ce trop demander que les choses se passent bien aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. Je prends une profonde inspiration et affiche un sourire sure de moi avant de rentrer en classe. Colin y est déjà, et me désigne un tabouret près de sa paillasse. La salle est composée de rangées de tables pour deux personnes, et je ne suis pas vraiment prête à passer toute l'année près de mon ancien copain, même si nos statuts de populaires obligent à ce que nous restions en bon terme. Je fais mine de ne pas le voir, et vais m'assoir à une autre table au premier rang, sortant mon énorme manuel.

- He, regardez ! Fuentes est dans notre classe, crie un type depuis le fond de la salle. Alex, par ici, _ven pa'ca_.

J'essaie de ne pas fixer Alex qui salue ses amis d'une tape dans le dos et d'inimitables poignées de main. Ils se disent tous "_ese_" ; Dieu seul sait ce que cela signifie. Dans la classe, Alex attire tous les regards. Darlene, qui c'est assise près de moi, se penche plus en avant.

- Il parait qu'on l'a arrêté la semaine dernière pour possession de drogue, me chuchote-t'elle.

- Sans blague.

- Je t'assure, répond-elle, les sourcils relevés.

Bon, je ne suis pas surprise. Il parait qu'Alex passe ses week-ends à se défoncer, faire des comas éthyliques ou s'adonner à différentes activités illégales. Madame Peterson claque la porte et tous les yeux précédemment rivés vers l'arrière de la salle de classe se tournent vers elle. Ses cheveux châtain clair sont attachés en une queue-de-cheval très serrée. Cette femme doit approcher de la trentaine, mais ses lunettes et son expression sévère perpétuelle la font paraître plus âgée.

- Bonjour et bienvenue au cours de chimie de terminale. Elle s'assoit à son bureau et ouvre un dossier : Bel effort concernant votre choix de places. Néanmoins, c'est moi qui décide...et je vous veux assis par ordre alphabétique. Je proteste comme toute la classe mais Madame Peterson ne lâche rien. Elle s'avance vers la première paillasse et annonce :

- Colin Adams, au premier rang. Vous serez en binôme avec Darlene Boehm.

Darlene est ma cocapitaine de l'équipe de pompom girl, et aussi la nouvelle petite amie présumée de Colin. Ça ne l'empêche quand même pas de m'adresser un visage désolé tandis qu'elle se glisse sur le tabouret à côté de mon ancien petit ami. Les élèves se déplacent avec réticence vers les paillasses que désigne madame Peterson. Soudain :

- Brittany Ellis, lance-t-elle en montrant la paillasse derrière Colin.

Je m'assois avec lassitude.

- Alejandro Fuentes, continue madame Peterson en pointant le tabouret suivant.

Mon Dieu. Alex, comme binôme de chimie pour toute l'année de terminale ? Avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin, et nos statuts respectifs ? J'aurais vraiment dû rester à la maison. Au lit. Sous les draps.

- Appelez-moi Alex.

- Alex Fuentes, répète-t-elle. Monsieur Fuentes, enlevez ce bandana. Dans ma classe, je pratique la tolérance zéro. Je n'accepte aucun accessoire d'appartenance à un gang. Malheureusement, Alex, votre réputation vous précède et Monsieur Aguirre me soutient à cent pour cent... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Alex la fixe dans les yeux puis retire son bandana, exposant des cheveux d'un noir corbeau assortis à ses yeux.

- C'est pour couvrir ses poux, soupire Colin à Darlene, mais je les entends et Alex aussi.

- _Vete a la verga_, lance Alex à Colin avec un regard foudroyant. _Cállate el hocico._

- Bien sûr, mec, répond Colin avant de se retourner. Il ne parle même pas notre langue.

- Colin, ça suffit ! Alex, asseyez-vous. Madame Peterson poursuit alors, à l'intention de tous les élèves : Il est évident que je m'adresse à vous tous. Je ne peux pas contrôler vos faits et gestes en dehors de cette salle, mais dans ma classe, c'est moi qui commande. Puis elle se dirige vers Alex : Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Sì, señora, répond Alex particulièrement lentement.

Madame Peterson enchaîne avec la fin de sa liste pendant que je mets tout en œuvre pour ne pas croiser le regard de mon voisin.

- Ça craint, murmure Alex.

Il a une voix profonde, rauque. Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer à maman que je suis en binôme avec un membre de gang ? Elle va être furieuse, et papa avec. Il ne manquait plus que ça, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça à la maison. Quel saleté de hasard. Et cette prof là, cette tarée elle pense vraiment que c'est prudent de mettre le garçon le plus dangereux du lycée avec une élève des quartiers Nord avec qui justement il a eu un soucis le matin même ?

Quand le cours commence enfin, je peine à me concentrer dessus, et pour cause : _monsieur_ Alex Fuentes ne cesse de faire des remarques emplies d'insolence, et la prof n'y réagit même pas. Politique de tolérance zéro mon oeil, elle va plutôt tout laisser couler parce qu'il est beau garçon, je le vois déjà venir. Il le sait, et il en profite. Il joue avec ses atouts pour compenser le reste, en ça nous sommes pareils, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.

- Maintenant, annonce la prof tarée, regardez la personne assise à côté de vous. Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer votre binôme, souligne madame Peterson. Mais vous êtes coincés ensemble pour les dix mois à venir. Prenez cinq minutes pour faire connaissance, puis chacun d'entre vous présentera son partenaire à la classe. Parlez de vos vacances d'été, de vos loisirs ou de tout autre chose intéressante ou singulière que vos camarades aimeraient sans doute connaître. Vos cinq minutes commencent maintenant.

Je tire mon cahier, l'ouvre à la première page et le tends à Alex.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire des trucs sur toi dans mon cahier et j'en ferai de même dans le tien.

Cela vaut bien mieux que de commencer une conversation avec lui. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et lui non plus vu sa tête. Alex acquiesce, mais il me semble apercevoir un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il me tend son cahier. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant d'écrire avec application jusqu'à ce que madame Peterson nous ordonne d'arrêter et d'écouter toutes les présentations.

- Voici Darlene Boehm, démarre Colin.

Mais je n'écoute pas son discours sur Darlene, son voyage en Italie et son stage de danse durant l'été. Au lieu de cela, je pose mon regard sur le cahier que me rend Alex et lis les mots inscrits sur la feuille. J'en reste bouche bée._ Le petit con._


	6. Chapter 6, Alex

**6**

**.Alex.**

D'accord, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me moquer d'elle sur son cahier. Écrire "Samedi soir. Toi et moi. Je vais t'apprendre à conduire et à apprécier les vrais hommes sur la banquette arrière, _gringa_" n'était peut-être pas très intelligent. On ne peut pas faire plus macho, mais j'avais tellement envie de déstabiliser mademoiselle Perfecta, et elle le méritait bien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je suis parvenu à mes fins.

- Mademoiselle Ellis ?

Je m'amuse en voyant cette espèce de poupée barbie de pacotille diriger ses yeux vers Peterson. Elle est sacrément douée. Ma partenaire sait cacher ses véritables émotions.

- Oui ? répond Brittany en relevant brusquement la tête et en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

- A votre tour. Présentez Alex à la classe.

Je suis impatient de l'entendre inventer des choses sur moi ou confesser qu'elle ne sait strictement rien de ma vie. Au vu de son regard de biche apeurée, il ne fait aucun doute que je l'ai troublée.

- Voici _Alejandro_ Fuentes, commence-t-elle, la voix presque inchangée.

Entendre mon prénom d'origine m'énerve mais je fais mine de garder mon calme pendant qu'elle continue d'improviser.

- Cet été, quand il n'était pas occupé à trainer dans la rue à terroriser de pauvres innocents, il a essayé les paradis artificiels, _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_. Et il s'avère que ça lui a vraiment plus, regardez donc ses yeux rouges pour en avoir la preuve. Pourtant, _Alejandro_ nourrit un rêve.

Tout à coup, la classe se tait. Même Peterson se concentre. Elle est en train de dépasser les limites et si ça continue comme ça, ça va mal se finir.

- Il a l'ambition de monter en grade et de devenir le méchant garçon que tout le monde craindra une fois sorti de prison. Parce que c'est indiscutablement là qu'il va finir. Plus tôt que tard même.

Ben voyons. Elle me menace là ? Parce que ça sonne tout comme. Si elle commence ainsi, elle ne pourra pas venir pleurer plus tard. Je me tourne vers ma copine Isa, visiblement amusée de voir une Blanche qui n'a pas peur de me ficher la honte devant toute la classe. Elle est ou courageuse, ou très stupide. Brittany me lance alors un sourire de triomphe, croyant avoir gagné la partie. Tu te trompes, gringa. Je me lève à mon tour pendant que la classe demeure silencieuse.

- Voici Brittany Ellis, dis-je, tous les regards braqués sur moi. Cet été, en dehors d'aller au centre commercial glousser en bande avec ses amies, toutes autant dénuées d'intelligence les unes que les autres, elle a supplié son riche papa de ne pas envoyer sa soeur en pensionnat parce qu'il l'avait surprise dans son propre lit avec deux garçons. Bientôt, ce serra son tour de déshonorer l'image de sa famille au country club de ses parents. La vie est _tellement dure_ pour eux.

Au fond de la salle, _mis cuates_ se mettent à glousser et Brittany reste figée comme une statue. Je poursuis.

- Son rêve secret qui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est d'épouser un petit riche, pour qu'elle puisse continuer de mener sa petite vie artificielle et sans aucun but ni sens des réalités. Mais elle ne dirait quand même pas non à l'idée de sortir avec un _Mexicano_ avant de terminer le lycée.

Comme prévu, les commentaires et les sifflets arrivent du fond de la salle.

- La chance, Fuentes ! hurle mon pote Lucky.

- Sors avec moi, _mamacita_, enchaîne un autre.

Je tape la main de Marcus, un autre Latino Blood assis juste derrière moi, quand j'aperçois Isa qui secoue la tête comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Quoi ? Je m'amuse simplement avec une petite fille riche des quartiers nord.

- Calmez-vous, ordonne Peterson, impassible. Merci de vos présentations si créatives et...instructives. Mademoiselle Ellis, monsieur Fuentes, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Non seulement vos présentations étaient affligeantes, mais elles étaient irrespectueuses envers moi et l'ensemble de vos camarades, proteste Peterson. Vous avez donc obtenu la chance de passer du temps en retenue, aujourd'hui, après les cours.

J'attrape le coupon de retenue avec la force de l'habitude, et Brittany le prend à regret, évidemment. C'est une inauguration d'un tout nouveau genre pour elle. Sa première retenue.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait un problème avec ma façon de former les groupes de travail ?

Brittany lance un grand "oui" en même temps que je réponds "non". Alors Peterson pose ses lunettes sur son bureau :

- Écoutez, je vous conseille de régler vos différends avant la fin de l'année. Brittany, je ne vous confierai pas de nouveau binôme. Vous êtes en terminale et vous rencontrerez une multitude de personnes et de caractères différents du votre après le lycée. Si vous ne voulez pas sacrifier l'été prochain à travailler ma matière parce que vous aurez obtenu une mauvaise note, je vous suggère de collaborer plutôt que de vous affronter. Maintenant, filez à votre prochain cours.

A ces mots, je sors de la salle et emprunte le couloir derrière ma petite binôme.

- Arrête de me suivre !

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier combien d'élèves nous fixent en train de marcher ensemble. Comme si j'étais _el diablo_ en personne.

- Prévois un haut à manches longues pour samedi soir, lui dis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle est sur le point de craquer.

En règle générale, j'essaie de ne pas m'acharner sur une personne en particulière mais là ça m'amuse beaucoup. Brittany est populaire et couvée, mais avec l'information confidentielle que je viens de délivrer sur sa famille, son rang au sein de la ruche des abeilles risque de vaciller un peu. Autant continuer sur ma lancée.

- Il peut faire froid à l'arrière de ma moto.

Elle se tourne subitement et me jette un regard direct et froid.

- Je ne suis pas attirée par des garçons membres de gang et je n'ai certainement pas envie de sortir avec un "_Mexicano_", retire-toi cette idée de la tête.

Je souris et me rapproche d'elle, jusqu'à lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Ne te flatte pas trop, _chica_. Qui t'a dit que j'étais intéressé par toi ? C'est ça le soucis avec vous, les petits riches. Vous pensez trop que le monde gravite autour de vous.

Elle se recule de moi en plissant le nez et je reste impassible, même si l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux m'a vaguement rappelé celle des cookies. J'aime bien les cookies. J'avance d'un pas en la fixant dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

- Tu m'a balancé a Aguirre ?

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fait un pas, mais en arrière.

- Et alors ?

- _Mujer_, tu as peur de moi.

Et tu as bien raison. Ce n'est même pas une question en plus, je le vois bien dans ses yeux.

D'autres élèves se pressent autour de nous, y compris son petit-copain Colin. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne vienne pas prendre sa défense en jouant au grand héros sans sa cape. J'intercepte alors un échange de regard entre eux et ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est pas vrai, le petit couple star de Fairfield à rompus ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

- Je suis impatient de te retrouver en heure de colle.

.

Je souris en rejoignant Lucky dans le fond de la salle de retenue, à la fin de la journée. On c'est bien amusés aujourd'hui, surtout aux dépends de Brittany Ellis. Quelle petite pimbêche. Ma révélation sur sa soeur à eu l'effet escompté, ses amis sembles plus distants avec elle. Sa popularité est ébranlée, et ce n'est que le début. Je suis toujours vexé de ce qui c'est passé en cours, et elle va en assumer l'impact jusqu'au moindre mot.

La voila justement qui entre d'un pas incertain, et juste pour la provoquer un peu plus nous parlons espagnol en la regardant ostensiblement. Elle ne cache pas un soupire las, et d'un mouvement de cheveux digne d'une star Hollywoodienne elle s'installe à un pupitre, seule dans sa rangée et contemplant d'un air horrifié cette vieille salle de cours pas rénovée depuis des lustres. Et bien, si ÇA, ça la dégoûte, j'aimerais bien la voir dans mon quartier. Elle en ferait probablement une syncope.

Elle a déjà eu le temps de se retourner 3 fois vers nous en cachant mal qu'elle n'est pas rassurée quand le professeur entre et fait l'appel. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une retenue de plus. Pour elle, on dirait une entrée directe vers l'enfer.


	7. Chapter 7, Brittany

**7**

**. Brittany.**

Après les cours, ou plutôt la fin de ma retenue, mes copines Morgan, Madison, et Megan me rejoignent près de mon casier. Sierra les appelle la mafia des "M".

- Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? commence Morgan en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Il parait que Colin ne t'a même pas défendue, enchaîne Madison. Et oh mon Dieu, tu as du aller en retenue. C'est si horrible qu'on le dit ?

- Rien de grave, leur dis-je en mesurant l'ampleur de la rumeur.

- Il t'a dit quoi, Alex, exactement ? demande Megan.

- Les filles, vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard, crie Darlene à l'autre bout du couloir.

Megan ouvre son casier, juste à côté du mien, et sort ses pompons.

- Darlene est tellement devenue une lèche bottes, soupire-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules et démêle mes cheveux avec mes doigts. Il y a longtemps que je sais que Darlene ne peut pas être qualifiée d'amie sincère. Qu'importe, je doute que beaucoup le sois. C'est le moral un peu plus bas que ce que je veux admettre que j'arrive sur le terrain, notre équipe étant assise sur la pelouse en attendant notre coach.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te coltines Alex Fuentes, murmure Darlene. Moi, je ne m'abaisserai pas à trainer avec ceux qui vivent dans les quartiers sud. Se mélanger à ces gens n'attire que des problèmes. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière quand Alyssa est sortie avec ce garçon, ça a tué son statut social.

Mademoiselle Small surgit avec son lecteur CD et nous demande de démarrer les étirements. Sierra en profite alors pour se glisser entre Darlene et moi pour me parler.

- Tu es dans le pétrin, ma chérie.

- Pourquoi ?

Sierra est la commère du lycée, elle sait tout à Fairfield.

- Le bruit court que Carmen Sanchez est à ta recherche.

Oh non. Carmen est la copine d'Alex. Pendant que les filles s'entraînent, je me place légèrement en retrait en m'efforçant de ne pas paniquer ni d'envisager le pire, mais cette fille est coriace, avec ses ongles rouges vernis et ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Elle doit être morte de jalousie que je sois en binôme avec Alex, elle était déjà si agressive en me voyant "parler" avec lui ce matin. Ou alors elle pense que j'ai balancé son copain au proviseur. Carmen Sanchez est une dure, physiquement elle me domine et je crains l'affrontement. Je ne suis pas une menace pour elle, pas du tout même. Je n'en veux pas de son Alex, et même lui ne veut pas de moi. Il ne reste plus qu'à le lui faire comprendre. En plus, elle fait partie d'un gang, elle doit surement s'entraîner à manier des armes, et moi...moi, je suis la gentille Brittany Ellis qui vit dans un petit nid doré. Je ne peux juste pas l'affronter. C'est inconcevable. La plupart des gens pensent que rien ne m'atteint et je ne veux pas que ça change. J'ai travaillé trop longtemps et trop durement pour qu'ils aient cette image de moi et je ne vais pas tout perdre parce que le membre d'un gang et sa copine cherchent à me tester.

- Je me fiche de cette fille.

Sierra hausse ses sourcils d'une façon qui me prouve clairement qu'elle n'en croit pas un traitre mot. Ça m'inquiète un peu, parce que j'essaie vraiment d'agir au mieux, d'une façon qui puisse mettre et maintenir les autres à distance, afin qu'ils ne sache pas qui je suis vraiment, ni ce qui se passe chez moi. Aucun de mes très chers amis ne comprendraient. Malgré les apparences, je suis seule. Désespérément seule face à tout ce que j'ai à gérer. C'est trop pour quelqu'un de mon âge, trop pour une fille comme moi, mais si je ne le fais pas, ça risquerait d'attirer les soupçons. Plus que ce n'est déjà le cas en tout cas.

La coach nous ordonne de nous mettre en position et lance la chanson que la classe de musique à composée pour nous. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis trop occupée à me soucier de Carmen, d'Alex et de ma vie à la maison pour bien me concentrer. Je fini par me mettre en retrait et propose à la coach de positionner Isabel Avila en première ligne, à ma place. Cette fille a beau aussi être issue des quartiers sud et membre du même gang qu'Alex, elle me parait plus civilisée, et elle est douée. Elle me regarde d'ailleurs comme si elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux suite à ma proposition et je vais m'assoir sur les gradins. Quitter les ponpoms me parait soudain être une bonne idée. Je suis trop confuse pour me concentrer la dessus.

Je regarde les filles danser, et me concentre sur les nouvelles, dont Isabel. Elle a l'air méchante avec son bandana rouge, ses trois piercings à l'arcade, et ses bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine. Mais elle a des yeux tendres. Son sourire adoucit son apparence de dure. Elle remarque que je l'observe, et pendant la pause elle s'approche de moi.

- Tu es dans mon cours de chimie, n'est-ce pas ?

Isabel acquiesce.

- Et tu connais Alex Fuentes ?

Elle acquiesce de nouveau.

- Est-ce que les rumeurs sur lui sont vraies ?

J'y vais à tâtons. J'aimerais éviter que la liste de mes ennemis ne se rallonge.

- Cela dépend lesquelles, répond Isabel en remuant ses grands cheveux bruns. Ecoute, Brittany. Toi et moi, on ne serra jamais amies. Mais sache que Alex peut être dangereux, mais pas débile comme il a pu l'être avec toi aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, mademoiselle Small nous libère enfin et demande à me parler. Je choisis de lui donner ma démission avant qu'elle ne prenne le plaisir de me virer elle-même, et je retourne me changer, soulagée. Je grimpe dans ma voiture en semant mes amis et les invitations à aller à une fête et rentre chez moi, me garant dans l'allée. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée, l'air climatisé me frappe comme un mur silencieux, me déstabilisant. Jamais on ouvre une seule fenêtre ici, tout n'est ventilé que par des machines. On se croirait dans l'entre d'un robot. Et après la chaleur et le soleil de dehors, il me faut un temps d'adaptation. Je vais directement à la cuisine et me sers un verre de jus de fruit, maman m'y rejoignant après sa partie de tennis. Je l'ignore royalement, y compris quand elle me tends deux sac de river Island contenant une montagne de nouveau vêtements. Ce n'est pas en allant dans mes magasins préférés et en m'offrant tout un tas de choses différentes que je passerai à autre chose.

- Tiens, voilà pour toi, dis maman en plongeant la main dans le plus gros des sacs.

- Merci.

Maman sort des steaks du congélateur et les décongèle dans le four à micro-ondes. Nous n'échangeons aucune autre parole et papa surgit une minute plus tard, en râlant au sujet de son travail. Son prétendus travail, plutôt. Lui aussi, il devrait avoir beaucoup de choses à se reprocher, mais bien sur il continue de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'air aussi idiote que ça, franchement ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demande-t-il en dénouant sa cravate, l'air aussi épuisé que d'habitude.

- Des steaks.

- Oh, rien de lourd, proteste papa. Je veux manger léger, ce soir.

Il sort de la cuisine. Même lorsqu'il est présent physiquement, son esprit est encore ailleurs. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai pitié de ma mère. Papa ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Soit il travaille, soit il voyage pour ses affaires, soit il nous ignore complètement.

- Je vais préparer une salade, dis-je à maman en sortant la laitue du réfrigérateur.

Elle semble reconnaissante, du moins est-ce que je devine à son faible sourire. Elle marmonne que personne ne lui porte d'attention mais je préfère ne rien répondre, elle cherche surtout à ce qu'on l'écoute.

- Je pars pour la Chine, vendredi, pour deux semaines, annonce papa en revenant dans la cuisine en T-shirt et survêtement.

Il s'affale à sa place habituelle en bout de table et commence à se servir.

Je me glisse a ma place, et joue avec ma fourchette, triturant mon assiette.

- Pour que les gens se posent des questions sur nous ? Certainement pas.

Je soupire et regarde mes parents en pleine dispute. C'est monnaie courante ici, à tel point que je n'ai pas fait attention qu'ils avaient commencés une nouvelle bataille.

- Comment ça a été au lycée ? m'interroge enfin maman.

- Bien. J'ai eu une retenue.

Je porte mon verre a mes lèvres et fait semblant de ne pas voir la tête de mes parents changer de couleur.

- Ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire, tu es consciente que ça va apparaître dans ton dossier scolaire ? Et que si les gens commencent à s'intéresser à toi, ça impliquera que...

- Je SAIS, papa.

Il a le don de me déprimer. Et si Alex continue à m'attirer des ennuis, je suis mal barrée.

- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton, Brittany.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer de toute façon ? je lui demande. Je ne pense pas qu'en étant une enfant modèle ça rende le fait que tu sois un trafiquant plus acceptable.

Sur ce je me relève de table, et court m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Ils viennent y toquer en exigeant de me parler. Adossée à ma porte, je calme les battements de mon coeur. C'est chaotique.

- Brit, ouvre cette porte ordonne maman.

- Nous essayons de te protéger au mieux de mon mode de vie, ajoute papa.

Un nouveau soupire franchit mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux.

- Vous avez salit la réputation de Shelley devant tout le monde pour vous protéger. Vous auriez du réfléchir avant de dire ça, parce que maintenant les gens parlent sur elle, et sur moi aussi.

Je me laisse glisser au sol et enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux. Ça va mal finir, je l'ai toujours su. Mais en ce moment, tout ce précipite. Le temps du règne des Ellis va toucher à sa fin. La vérité, c'est que je suis la fille d'un trafiquant d'armes, et qui a pour mission d'être l'enfant irréprochable qui cachera les pêchés de ses parents.


End file.
